Heliod Hastas
Heliod Hastas is the current High Tender of Laputa. He is a brown-skinned Laputi with sunstone golden hair and agate orange eyes; his stone of life is a large citrine, his mind stone a large black pearl joined by several pearls on his forehead, and several aquamarines along the backs of his hands. He is the first non-Motherborn High Tender in history, and the fourth High Tender overall, as Laputians are long-lived as elves. Many Motherborns find his reign uncomfortable, but the people overall love him dearly and see him as a sign of continuing progress and unity, especially because, thanks to his leadership, Laputa has forged and maintained many important allegiances with other world powers. His continued diplomatic work with the dwarves of The Great Trench has led to a continued strength that secure his people during a difficult policitcal climate with the gnomes. Heliod has worked tirelessly with the orcs of Crag to ensure the continued peace between the mountain-warriors and the Collective. One of his most notable accomplishments is, perhaps, the new alliance with the Sun Elves of Mura'kesz, who were hesitant and slow to trust the stone people. However, his deepening friendship with Maharaja Mohamarr Zahaim has paved the way into the future, as the desert gem is integral to the Laputians continued prosperous population. Heliod has been observed to be in great distress in the High Tender, who has resolved to assist in the leader's rescue from the terrible sky pirates. He is an excellent leader, guiding his people with compassion, never changing the Mother’s message with his own desires or devices. He is known for his decision to erect a tall tower on the outskirts of their lands and open a teleportation portal to the other nations, though it is heavily monitored, and travelers must have proper paperwork in order to be able to enter the city. He took over the position twenty-two years ago when his bonded mate, a notable priest and the High Tender for the last 800 years, Adelon Motherborn, fulfilled the duty of being a lapera to Heliod’s child. He is stubborn, confident, self-assured, passionate, loyal, and at times overly emotional. You can glean a lot of his personality in the diplomatic letters sent to other nations: he’s tempered, willful, kind, and poetic. He was bonded to Adelon and loved him deeply; he never quite recovered from his death and continues to mourn bitterly for his love, but views his grief as a challenge from Viti, which he will overcome with strength and dignity. He did his best to raise their daughter to become a Tender that a nation could be proud of, but work always seemed to get in the way of truly bonding with her. He feels that there is still time to do so. Quick Facts * Full Name: Heliod Hastas * Sex: Male * Race: Laputi * Age: 253 years old * Homeland: The Heartlands of Laputa * Occupation: High Tender of Laputa (22 years) * Family: ** Spouse: Adelon Motherborn (husband, deceased) ** Children: Perlapae Hastas (daughter) Category:Characters